Velociraptor
8.0.0 Update= 8.0.0 UPDATE Velociraptor (meaning "Speedy Thief") is a prehistoric creature that was included in the original Fossils and Archeology Mod. It grows to 0.8 block tall and 2 blocks long in six Minecraft days. There is no size difference between males and females, though males do have more of a reddish coat of feathers. Upon death, they can drop velociraptor meat, velociraptor talons, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Velociraptors are aggressive carnivores that will attack everything in sight, albeit only when hungry, and even then they will go out of their way to attack much larger prey than is possible. Like Deinonychus and Compsognathus, they attack by leaping at their target. This attack is slow and predictable, but they can leap very long distances and seldom miss, unlike Compsognathus. Once the Velociraptor has latched onto its prey, it will reapeatitively bite the target every second, which deals 2 hearts damage. This, and the fact that they tend to travel in groups and attack something all at once, makes it difficult to dislodge them all. The only way to escape this attack apart from killing the Velociraptor is to run into water that is at least three blocks deep, which will cause the Velociraptor to dislodge itself and swim away to not drown. Velociraptors can ride minecarts like other mobs. Their prey includes chickens, pigs, cows, Dryosaurus, dodos, and Compsognathus. Sometimes they will attack zombies, spiders, and creepers, though said creeper will often explode with the Velociraptor on top. Despite being pack hunters, they will not defend each other when injured. There have been sightings of wounded Velociraptors even being killed by other Velociraptors. Adult male and female Velociraptors breed every 5 minutes. The breeding probability is determined by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING To tame a Velociraptor from the time of hatching, the player must be within a radius of six blocks from the egg. To tame an already-hatched Velocraptor, the player simply has to hand feed the creature or use the Whip on it. They cannot be ridden due to their small size. They can be commanded by right-clicking with a bone. FEEDING Velociraptors will always hunt for their food and will rarely use feeders. They will only eat meat, but they will occasionally eat eggs. They can also be hand fed these items. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY NewScalyRaptors.png|Scaled velociraptor preview |-|7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Velociraptor (meaning "Speedy Thief") is a prehistoric creature that was included in the original Fossils and Archeology Mod. It grows to over 1 block tall and 2.5 blocks long in six Minecraft days. There is no size difference between males and females, though males do have more of a reddish coat of feathers. Upon death, they can drop velociraptor meat, velociraptor talons, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Velociraptors are aggressive carnivores that will attack everything in sight, albeit only when hungry, and even then they will go out of their way to attack much larger prey than is possible. Like Deinonychus and Compsognathus, they attack by leaping at their target. This attack is slow and predictable, but they can leap very long distances and seldom miss, unlike Compsognathus. Once the Velociraptor has latched onto its prey, it will reapeatitively bite the target every second, which deals 2 hearts damage. This, and the fact that they tend to travel in groups and attack something all at once, makes it difficult to dislodge them all. The only way to escape this attack apart from killing the Velociraptor is to run into water that is at least three blocks deep, which will cause the Velociraptor to dislodge itself and swim away to not drown. Velociraptors can ride minecarts like other mobs. Their prey includes chickens, pigs, cows, Dryosaurus, dodos, and Compsognathus. Sometimes they will attack zombies, spiders, and creepers, though said creeper will often explode with the Velociraptor on top. Despite being pack hunters, they will not defend each other when injured. There have been sightings of wounded Velociraptors even being killed by other Velociraptors. Adult male and female Velociraptors breed every 5 minutes. The breeding probability is determined by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING To tame a Velociraptor from the time of hatching, the player must be within a radius of six blocks from the egg. To tame an already-hatched Velocraptor, the player simply has to hand feed the creature or use the Whip on it. They cannot be ridden due to their small size. They can be commanded by right-clicking with a bone. FEEDING Velociraptors will always hunt for their food and will rarely use feeders. They will only eat meat, but they will occasionally eat eggs. They can also be hand fed these items. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY When the Thieves wake Up.png|A group of Velociraptors hunting near a sleeping Kelenken. Getting these two not to attack each other took ten minutes..png|A Velociraptor sitting with a Pteranodon. Moleraptor.png|A glitch where after a Velociraptor kills a mob it phases through the ground. NewVelo1.png|How Velociraptor will appear in the 1.12.2 update. NewVelo2.png|A comparison between the current and upcoming Velociraptor models Circle of Rouges.png|Five Velociraptors gathered in a circle. Misty Mountain Men.png|Gangs of Velociraptor crowding on top of tall mountains. You wouldn't expect these two to get along, but they do..png|A Velociraptor and Pteranodon in a field. Quarantine Pen.png|Several Velociraptors attempting to escape from a stone cage. HD MVelociraptor.png|A male Velociraptor. Velociscale.png|A female (brown) and male (orange) scaly Velociraptor. 2018-04-28_10.43.13.png|A pack of Velociraptors rest before hunting 2018-04-29_06.51.23.png|A pack of Velociraptors attacking a baby Triceratops 2018-05-05_19.17.18.png|A pack of Velociraptors eating 2018-05-06_19.20.30.png|A Velociraptor stealing an egg from a Dilophosaurus 2018-05-13_12.44.28.png|A Velociraptor attacking a "Protoceratops" 2018-08-07_09.02.04.png|A Velociraptor overlooks the ocean. 2018-08-09_14.09.45.png|A Velociraptor attacking a cow. 2018-08-18_09.44.25.png|A Velociraptor about to meet it's unexpected demise 2018-08-18_09.43.56.png|A Velociraptor fighting a wolf 2018-08-28_13.01.54.png|A female Velociraptor staring at the moon 2018-08-28_13.05.37.png|A Velociraptor resting in its den NewScalyRaptors.png|how the scaly velociraptors will look in the 1.12.2 update Velociraptor.png|A Velociraptor in a Superflat world |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Velociraptor (meaning "Speedy Thief") is a prehistoric creature that was included in the original Fossils and Archeology Mod. It grows to over 1 block tall and 2.5 blocks long in six Minecraft days. Upon death, they can drop velociraptor meat, velociraptor talons, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Velociraptors are carnivores but they only hunt when hungry. They attack by leaping at their target. Their prey includes chickens, pigs, cows, dodos, and compsognathus. They are pack hunters, and will defend each other when one is injured. Occasionally, being the intelligent creatures they are, velociraptors will learn how to open doors, fence gates, and chests. When raiding chests they will only steal food items. Like other dromeosaurs in this mod, they can climb up fences and iron bars. Velociraptors breed every 5 minutes. The breeding probability is determined by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING To tame a velociraptor from the time of hatching, the player must be within a radius of six blocks from the egg. To tame an already-hatched velocraptor, the player simply has to hand feed the creature. They can be commanded by right-clicking with a bone. FEEDING Velociraptors use feeders when desperate. Otherwise, they will always hunt for their food. They also eat dropped meats and fish, and can steal these items to eat out of chests. They can also be hand fed these items. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2014-09-02 16.33.59.png|A green scaled velociraptor 2014-09-02 16.33.37.png|A brown scaled velociraptor 2014-09-02_16.33.47.png|A white scaled velociraptor 2014-09-22 20.48.27.png|A brown feathered velociraptor 2015-08-18_00.40.20.png|Two brown velociraptors by a sandstone wall Aquamarine.png|A blue feathered velociraptor I Look Like a Plant.png|A green feathered velociraptor Snow Bros.png|A white feathered velociraptor and an elasmotherium Veloci DinoPedia.png|Velociraptor DinoPedia entry Velociraptor_DNA.png|Velociraptor DNA Velociraptor_Egg.png|Velociraptor egg 2015-11-11_06.37.04.png|Blue Scaled Velociraptor Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Feathered Animals Category:Neutral Category:Mobs Category:Theropods Category:Dangerous Category:Dromaeosaurids Category:Tetanurae Category:Coelurusauria Category:Maniraptoriformes Category:Animalia Category:Archosaurs